Amigos
by Sayonara Solitiare
Summary: É dia dos namorados em Konoha. Esse dia que para muitos é pura alegria para um certo Sasuke se torna um pesadelo, porque? Leia e descubra. SasHin e quem sabe outros casais. Cap 6 ON! SIM! ALELUIA EU ATUALIZEI! R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Dia dos Namorados

_**Amigos...**_

**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu, mas que qualquer dia eu vou até o Japão roubar o seus direitos autorais isso eu vou.

Boa Leitura.

**000**

Trimmmm...Trimmmmmmmmmm

Sakura olhou para o despertador que se localizava na cabeceira de sua cama. Marcava exatamente 6 horas da manhã.

Deu um sorriso. Hoje era O DIA. Valentine´s Day, acordara tão cedo para preparar os chocolates para o _seu_ amado Sasuke-kun.

Levantou-se e apressadamente lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, adentrou na cozinha e colocou o avental. Já imaginava o que Sasuke faria quando ela lhe entregasse o chocolate.

"Hum... er... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura chamou incerta.

"Sim..." Sasuke olhava-a com aqueles olhos penetrantes, aquilo a deixava totalmente desnorteada.

"Éeeee... Aqui..." E Entregava totalmente rubra a caixa com chocolates.

"É pra mim...?" Sakura recusava-se a olhá-lo diretamente apenas meneando a cabeça de maneira afirmativa.

"Obrigado". Ela levantava e rosto e encontrava-o com aquele sorriso maravilhoso. "Er... Sasuke-kun eu..."

Sasuke a silenciou colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios. "Shhh... Não precisa falar..." Os lábios de Sasuke tão próximos de sua orelha a causavam tremores deliciosos. "Eu... também gosto muito de você..."

Os lábios de Sasuke estavam cada vez mais próximos de si...

"Ahhhhhh..." Sakura parou de fantasiar extremamente vermelha. "É isso ai! Hoje Sasuke-kun é meu!"

"É assim mesmo que se fala garota!" A Sakura interna parabenizava, extremamente excitada.

**000**

Duas horas mais tarde Sakura saia de casa carregando o chocolate em uma das mãos.

Sabia aonde encontrar Sasuke.

Hoje em comemoração ao Dia dos namorados Tsunade-sama havia cancelado todas as missões.

Então Sasuke devia estar em casa.

Ao virar a esquina Sakura dá de cara com a Ino-porquinha, rapidamente repara no embrulho que a garota carregava.

"Olá Testuda-chan!" Ino cumprimentou com um sorriso afetado.

"Bom dia Ino-porquinha!" Faíscas poderiam ser notadas de longe quando os olhares enraivecidos se encontraram.

"E este chocolate? É para quem Testuda-chan?" Ino perguntou sem sequer desviar o olhar.

"É para o _meu _Sasuke-kun." Respondeu dando um sorriso.

"E quem disse que o Sasuke-kun é seu?" Ino estava se enervando.

"Ora... a partir de hoje ele será meu! Só meu!" Sakura disse com os olhos faiscando.

"Isso é o que veremos".

Em poucos instantes duas jovens corriam como loucas pelas ruas de Konoha.

Ao chegarem ao seu destino ambas param estáticas e com os olhos arregalados.

"Mas que p... É essa...?" Ino deixou as palavras escaparem tamanha era sua surpresa.

**000**

"Ahhhh..." Sasuke levantou-se preguiçosamente, hoje não precisava se preocupar com missões. Tsunade ao que parece tinha cancelado todas as missões do dia.

'Por que era mesmo...' Sasuke tentou lembrar-se do motivo, em vão. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e essas coisas.

Sasuke olhou-se no espelho do banheiro. Iria aproveitar que naquele dia não haveriam missões para treinar sozinho. Iria vingar-se de Itachi a qualquer custo...

Sasuke teve sua linha de pensamento cortada por um som estranho que vinha de fora.

Sem se importar minimamente foi até a cozinha. Sentia-se bem disposto neste dia. Abriu a geladeira e pegou na porta um pacote de leite, fechou a porta da geladeira com uma das pernas enquanto que com as mãos abria o leite.

Foi então que seus olhos focalizaram a folhinha ao lado da geladeira. O leite caiu de sua mão, sujando todo o chão.

"Não... pode... ser..." As pernas temeram, na face de Sasuke terror estava estampado, como ele poderia ter se esquecido daquela maldita data...!

Sasuke com as mãos ainda tremulas e os olhos arregalados olhou minuciosamente a folhinha, piscou algumas vezes, para seu pavor ser completo aquela folhinha não estava errada.

Aquele era o dia 14 de fevereiro.

Valentine´s Day.

Um dos dias mais temidos por Sasuke.

Recuperado do choque inicial, Sasuke rapidamente se trocou, olhando para o relógio. Oito e meia...

Talvez ainda houvesse tempo de sair de Konoha a salvo.

Abriu um pouco as cortinas...

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira... Havia ao menos metade da Vila oculta da folha em frente a sua casa. Sasuke notou que mais e mais garotas chegavam. E o pior, viu alguns rostos conhecidos em meio à multidão, o da garota da barraca de Ramen, o de Sakura e Ino, o da velhinha que vendia doces...

Realmente aquilo era um pesado, Sasuke constatou que só poderia ser isso quando viu que não haviam apenas mulheres no meio da multidão.

'Por que eu...!' Sasuke suava frio, havia apenas uma forma de escapar, Sasuke rapidamente correu pela porta dos fundos, pulando pelos telhados tentou escapar da fervorosa multidão.

**000**

Agora Sakura e Ino estavam irritadas o que aquele bando de mocréias queriam com o _seu _Sasuke-kun? Não tiveram muito tempo para pensar quando viram alguém apontando para cima e gritando: "Lá está ele!"

Seguido de vários gritinhos como "Espere por mim Sasuke-kun!"; em poucos instantes varias garotas perseguiam o Genin fugitivo.

**000**

Sasuke arfava, finalmente havia conseguido despistar aquele bando de loucas, porcaria de vila, por que tinham de ter tantas Shinobis?

Agora estava na floresta de Konoha, ficaria lá escondido até o fim do dia se possível. Fugir não era do seu feitio, mas...

Escutou passos próximos. 'Não pode ser...! Será que me acharam?' Sasuke se escondeu atrás de uma árvore.

Escutou a pessoa parar.

"Quem é?" Perguntou uma voz baixa e suave.

Sasuke se tranqüilizou ao ouvir aquela voz. Não era uma de suas fãs loucas.

Saiu de trás da árvore. Não esperava encontrar aquela pessoa.

**000**

Hinata estava treinando naquela manhã, aquele era agora tornara-se um habito. Sabia que dia era aquele.

Mas havia decidido que não iria dar chocolates a ninguém, talvez a seu primo, mas se o fizesse seria mais tarde.

Havia decidido a deixar de gostar de Naruto. Gostava dele há quase um ano mas este não parecia notá-la, ficando sempre em torno da Sakura-san.

Não iria mais se preocupar com este sentimento, agora queria apenas ser reconhecida pelos Hyuuga, nada mais. Não nutria magoa alguma pelo garoto-raposa.

Aquele dia não tinha nada de especial, como todas as missões haviam sido canceladas Hinata iria voltar seu dia inteiro aos treinos.

Treinava arduamente até sentir uma grande concentração de chakra por perto, com a guerra praticamente declarada entre A vila da Folha e a vila do Som, qualquer cuidado era pouco.

Ativou o Byakugan e seguiu a pessoa através do mesmo.

Viu quando o desconhecido parou, pela circulação de chakra parecia estar cansado, aproximou-se sorrateiramente.

Ele havia notado-a, percebeu quando ele voltou a mover-se escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore próxima.

Forçou sua voz para que parecesse o mais forte possível.

"Quem é?"

Sem muito efeito entretanto. Viu a figura sair de trás da árvore, reconheceu rapidamente as franjas caídas por sobre o rosto bonito e os olhos ônix.

"Sa-Sasuke-san..."

Hinata percebeu um suspiro vindo do vingador dos Uchiha, alivio no mínimo. Sabia em como aquele dia deveria ser problemático para ele.

"O que foi...?" Hinata voltou-se para o garoto a ouvir a pergunta.

"Na-Nada não..." Voltou os olhos para o chão.

Sasuke olhou bem para a garota, fazia algum tempo que não a via. Só agora é que havia reparado, ela era muito bonita, com seus cabelos em tons quase azuis e seus olhos perolados.

"O que você ta fazendo aqui?" O jovem Uchiha perguntou desconfiado.

"E-Eu estava tre-treinando aqui..., então e-eu senti um chakra e... e vim ver..." Hinata falava em um tom tão baixo que Sasuke mal podia escutá-la.

Hinata iria continuar a falar quando Sasuke colocou a mão por sobre sua boca. A shinobi rapidamente entendeu a ação do genin, escutou passos vindo em sua direção.

"Malditas... será que não há um lugar onde eu possa ficar...?" Falou Sasuke em tom baixo, mais para si mesmo.

Hinata rapidamente ativou seu Byakugan, uma gota escorreu por sua testa, o que ela viu realmente era surpreendente. Havia uma manada de pessoas vindo naquela direção, teve dó do Uchiha. Era assim desde que o conhecera. Em todo o dia dos namorados ele sumia por medo de cenas como aquela.

Sasuke não sabia mais para onde fugir. 'Será que elas tem um radar ou algo do tipo?' Foi surpreendido ao sentir a mão de Hinata segurar a sua e puxá-la. "Mas que..." Hinata olhou-o nos olhos "E-Eu sei... sei de um lugar aonde elas n-não vão te achar..." Hinata disse de maneira tímida, contrastando com sua ultima ação.

Sasuke ficou relutante de inicio. Será mesmo que podia confiar nela? Olhou nos olhos perolas da garota e teve sua duvida respondida. Hinata era com toda a certeza uma das pessoas mais bondosas da Vila oculta da folha. Com certeza não faria nada para prejudicá-lo. Mesmo não sendo muito de aceitar ajudas alheias decidiu ir com ela.

Hinata o guiava indo sempre em sua frente, percebeu que estava adentrando cada vez mais na floresta de Konoha, até mesmo em lugares onde nunca havia visto. Prestava atenção em tudo para não se perder quando voltasse.

Chegaram no que pareceu ser um clareira, Sasuke nunca havia visto tal lugar. Era realmente um lugar bonito. Cercado por cerejeiras, e com uma grama verde aquele com toda a certeza era um ótimo lugar.

"Que lugar é esse?" Perguntou Sasuke olhando tudo ao redor.

"É um lugar que eu gosto de vir para pensar". Sasuke estranhou que a garota não havia gaguejado, isto era um fato novo. Com toda a certeza aquele era um ótimo lugar para se meditar.

Sasuke mirou-a com os olhos frios e indagadores. "E... Por que você me trouxe até aqui?"

Hinata abaixou os olhos. "É que eu pensei que você precisasse de ajuda, Sasuke-san..." Hinata estranhou, não estava mais gaguejando ao falar com o jovem.

Sasuke olhou-a por um momento, entendendo o por que da garota não ter inimigos. Ela era bondosa demais.

"Hinata..." Chamou fazendo com que a garota olhasse-o. "Arigato..." Os olhos frios se tornaram por um momento apenas calorosos e um sorriso miúdo apareceu.

Hinata sentiu-se enrubescer, Sasuke era com toda a certeza muito bonito, principalmente quando deixava de lado aquela carranca e os olhos frios.

Hinata sentiu um desejo estranho... De repente queria saber mais sobre o jovem vingador dos Uchiha, ajudá-lo, poder também contar suas mágoas.

Hinata deu um sorriso miúdo e tímido.

Aquele poderia ser o começo de uma bela amizade...

Ou...

Quem sabe...

Algo mais...

**000**

Sakura e Ino estavam totalmente descabeladas e cansadas. Aonde é que Sasuke-kun poderia ter ido.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE-KUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN"

É algumas pessoas não tem sorte mesmo...

**000**

_Continua...?_

Minha primeira Fic de Naruto, fiz em apenas um dia XD e ai? O que acharam? Gostaram? Não? Querem que eu continue? Querem me pedir em casamento?

Deixe seu review e faça esse pobre autor feliz XD

Até a próxima.

Ran Fujimia


	2. Chapter 2: Ligação

Amigos...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu e blá, blá, blá... mas bem que a Hinata, a Ino e a Sakura bem que poderiam ser...

_Ohayo mina-san! Estou de volta trazendo o cap 2! Espero que gostem deste novo capitulo._

_Um agradecimento muito especial a Amanda e Luana que mandaram uma review, muito obrigado garotas!_

_Sem mais enrolar, vamos a fic:_

--

Capitulo 2: Ligação

--

Todos na Vila Oculta de Konoha estavam perplexos...

Desde o Dia Dos Namorados as pessoas da Vila, em especial as garotas, vinham notando uma proximidade entre o vingador dos Uchihas e uma certa garota tímida de sobrenome Hyuuga.

Neste exato momento estavam Sasuke e Hinata a conversar enquanto comiam Ramen. Bem... Não poderia caracterizar aquilo de conversa. Ambos eram pessoas de poucas palavras, Sasuke por ser frio e Hinata por ser tímida.

Ambos estavam apenas apreciando a mútua companhia. Sasuke comia seu Ramen em silencio, focalizando a tigela a sua frente. Lembranças do Dia dos Namorados ainda estavam vividas em sua mente.

--

-**_Flashback_**-

Visualizei o bonito seu que estava diante de mim, com minha preocupação sendo voltada somente para matar meu aniki maldito eu não tinha tempo para apreciar cenas como aquela nem lugares como o que eu estava agora.

Aquele lugar era ótimo para se meditar. Voltei os olhos para a garota que estava na minha frente, ela estava com os olhos baixos.

Aquele jeito tímido dela me irritavam um pouco. Mas pensando bem... É muito melhor assim do que ter que ouvir a escandalosa da Sakura...

"A... Ano... Sasuke-san...?" Fui desperto de meus devaneios pela voz baixa e doce de Hinata, ela agora me olhava diretamente, poderia ver até mesmo um tênue rastro de determinação em seus olhos perolados.

"Hum...?"

"Por que..." Ela parecia incerta sobre quais palavras escolher. "Por que você afasta as pessoas...?"

Vi ela abaixar o olhar novamente para algum ponto muito interessante na grama abaixo de nós.

Por minha vez eu novamente focalizei o bonito céu azul acima de mim.

Será que deveria contar a ela? Nunca havia dado satisfações de nada do que fazia em minha vida. Sempre fui sozinho. Será que ela merecia toda aquela confiança...?

Voltei meus olhos para ela. Estudando a figura ao meu lado.

Sim... Ela merecia minha confiança. Apesar de termos nos formado juntos como genins Hinata e eu nunca fomos muito próximos. Em verdade eu não era próximo de ninguém, nem mesmo dos integrantes do meu grupo... E, mesmo sem me conhecer direito ela me ajudou a escapar daquele bando de garotas loucas.

Coisa que eu nunca faria.

"Porque..." Mesmo com a cabeça voltada novamente para o céu eu pude sentir os olhos inquisidores dela voltados para mim. "Eu... não quero envolver ninguém nos meus problemas..." Mas que merda foi essa?

Eu estava sendo realmente sincero demais...

"... e, também não quero que outros atrapalhem-me com minha vingança..."

Isso era verdade. Pessoas como o Naruto-baka e Sakura com toda a certeza iriam atrapalhar meu objetivos, eu não precisava de ningu...

"Talvez... se você deixasse-os se aproximar de você eles... poderiam ajudar você..." Aquelas palavras meio que me pegaram de surpresa...

"...Talvez... eles gostem tanto de você que não se importam de se machucarem se for para ajudá-lo" Encarei Hinata atônito. Ela baixou os olhos novamente. Essa garota com toda a certeza era muito mais madura do que qualquer um poderia pensar.

Senti um sentimento estranho dentro de mim naquele momento, senti que poderia ser algo como confiança. Talvez eu houvesse encontrado finalmente alguém com que eu pudesse falar e ouvir abertamente...

Quem sabe...

Algo como... Amizade...

-**_Fim do FlashBack_**-

--

"Já terminou, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke virou-se para a garota, não se incomodava nem um pouco com a forma como Hinata vinha chamando-o, o _Kun­_ pronunciado pela garota dava até mesmo um quê de satisfação no jovem Uchiha.

"Hai. Vamos, eu te levo em casa. Já está um pouco tarde para ir sozinha, Hinata-chan". A garota segurou a mão que Sasuke estendia a ela para que se levantasse do banco.

Ao tocar das mãos os dois jovens sentiram uma espécie de corrente elétrica correndo entre ambos. Rápidos e vermelhos assim que a garota levantou-se soltaram-se as mãos.

Caminharam em silencio até a morada de Hinata. O silencio predominante entre ambos não era algo incomodo. Era mais como uma contemplação mútua.

Chegando a imensa morada dos Hyuuga, Hinata parou em frente ao portão.

Ambos estavam um pouco sem jeito agora. Despedidas sempre eram assim.

Nenhum deles tinha algo para dizer.

"Errr... Até amanhã Hinata-chan..." Sasuke mesmo que não demonstrasse através das orbes ônix frias não estava gostando nada daquela situação embaraçosa em que haviam ficado sem motivo algum.

"Até... Sasuke-kun..." Num movimento no mínimo inesperado de alguém como Hinata, esta deu um beijo tímido no rosto do menino mais alto.

Mesmo o frio Sasuke não teve outra reação após sentir os lábios quentes da garota em seu rosto além de ficar vermelho...

Vermelhos demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa Hinata mais que rapidamente abriu os enormes portões e entrou na casa, enquanto Sasuke manteve ali, estático do lado de fora.

Acordando de seu transe, Sasuke sentiu seus lábios curvarem-se em um pequeno sorriso.

Sorriso que morreu ao pensar que teria que limpar toda a entrada de sua casa, que estava abarrotada de chocolates. Não importando quantas vezes limpava, no dia seguinte havia uma montanha de chocolates em sua porta.

Sasuke vinha reparando que, desde o dia dos namorados a dona da confeitaria andava cada vez com um sorriso mais largo.

Com toda a certeza as mulheres são como o garoto do clã Nara dizia.

"Problemáticas..."

--

Hinata fechou a porta do seu quarto e jogou-se na cama.

O que é que havia acontecido lá fora agora a pouco? Não era ela que gostava do Naruto-kun? Então por que beijou Sasuke? Por que sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido com aquele simples contato?

Hinata abraçou com força a almofada que estava sobre a cama, ficando em posição fetal sobre a mesma.

O rosto mantinha-se vivamente vermelho.

Seria possível que em tão pouco tempo acabara gostando do amigo?

Hinata sentiu sua cabeça rodar, com toda a certeza estava cansada. Lidar com sentimentos era algo em que com toda a certeza ela não era muito boa.

Encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, com varias imagens de Naruto e Sasuke passando pela cabeça. Ainda abraçada àquela almofada, Hinata entregou-se aos braços de Morfeu.

--

Um vulto andava silenciosamente pelos corredores da mansão dos Hyuuga.

Neji acabara de voltar de mais uma missão com seu grupo.

O garoto parou em frente a uma porta, girando lentamente a maçaneta o Hyuuga entrou no quarto mau iluminado.

Nenhum problema quando a isso. Ele tinha o Byakugan, ultilizando-se do mesmo focalizou um corpo em cima da cama.

Todas as noites ele fazia isto. Ia ao quarto da prima verificar como ela estava. Após o Chuunin Shinken seu relacionamento com a prima vinha se modificando sensivelmente. Nascendo um sentimento realmente fraternal entre eles.

Neji só se preocupava agora com uma coisa. Os boatos que corriam por Konoha, boatos que diziam que sua prima vinha andando demais com um certo Uchiha Sasuke.

Neji sentiu sua preocupação se intensificar quando ouviu um leve som vindo dos lábios da prima.

Aproximou-se para ouvir melhor.

"Umm... Sasuke-kun..."

Ao ouvir aquele nome Neji teve certeza de uma coisa.

Tinha de ter uma conversinha com o gênio deste ano.

_**Continua...**_

_Bem como o próprio titulo já diz esse capitulo eu usei apenas de intermediário para o cap 3, onde as coisas realmente vão começar a esquentar XD, estou com umas idéias realmente muito boas na cabeça, se der certo essa fic com toda a certeza vai ser meio grande._

_Mais uma coisa, por favor mandem comentários, só assim posso saber se a história está sendo lida e bem aceita. Então, por favor comentem!_

_Volto em quinze dias com o próximo capitulo._

_Até a próxima._

_Ran Fujimia._


	3. Chapter 3: Apenas um dia normal

Ohayo Minna! Como prometido trouxe o novo capitulo no tempo.

Muitíssimo obrigado a todos que comentaram e espero que gostem deste novo capitulo.

Vou parar por aqui pois fiz notas enormes no final do capitulo.

Boa leitura!

--

_**Amigos...**_

Capitulo 3: Apenas um dia normal. (É eu sei... o titulo ficou horrível...)

--

Sasuke acordou sentindo o corpo levemente dolorido. Precisava trocar aquele colchão o quanto antes. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro.

Saindo do mesmo foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira para encontrar apenas comidas instantâneas, só as mantinha em sua casa devido à falta de tempo para preparar algo mais nutritivo.

Pegou também o saco de leite e o colocou em cima da mesa. Comeu e jogou a louça na pia. Lavaria quando voltasse.

Sasuke sentia-se estranhamente em paz naquele dia, talvez os sonhos que tivera com uma certa Hyuuga haviam feito bem ao garoto... Estava em paz... Apenas estava...

Sasuke sentiu toda aquela calma esvair-se ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com a cena que viu. Uma veia saltou na testa do garoto. 'Malditas...' Sasuke pensou com raiva. Haviam vários presentes em sua porta. Assim como uma faixa escrita: "Sasuke! Eu te amo!" em letras garrafais.

Por alguns momentos Sasuke entrou de volta, saindo em seguida com um enorme saco de lixo.

Trinta minutos depois ele finalmente se dirigia ao ponto de encontro para saber qual seria sua nova missão.

--

Naruto e Sakura estavam na ponte com caras de tédio e sono. "Onde estão aqueles bakas! Droga! Por que eu tenho que ficar esperando-os" O hiperativo Naruto praticamente gritava. Sentando de maneira desleixada no chão.

"Não é assim também Naruto..." Sakura dizia negando com a cabeça. _"É assim mesmo! Quem aqueles bakas pensam que são para deixar uma dama esperando!" _A Sakura interna dava soquinhos no ar.

"Afff... Sakura-chan..." Naruto voltou os olhos para a garota, esperando que ela fizesse o mesmo. "Sasuke está ficando igualzinho ao Kakashi-sensei..." Reclamou Naruto voltando o olhar para um lugar qualquer.

Sakura desta vez teve que concordar com o garoto da Kyuubi. Vinha reparando nisso desde o Chuunin Shinken. Sasuke-kun apesar de manter a maneira fria estava cada vez mais parecido com Kakashi-sensei. Só faltava ele começar a chegar atrasado sempre e a ler Icha Icha Paradise...

"Finalmente apareceu! Sasuke-baka!" Naruto gritou em plenos pulmões, assim que viu o Uchiha virar a esquina. Tirando Sakura de seus devaneios.

Sasuke passou por ambos, ignorando o cumprimento de Sakura e os gritos de Naruto. Encostou-se na ponte e fechou os olhos tentando esquecer, para o bem de sua cabeça que começava a latejar, os gritos do maldito Naruto-baka.

"Yo!" Os três viraram a cabeça em direção da voz. "ESTÁ ATRASADO!" Gritaram em uníssono Sakura e Naruto, enquanto Sasuke limitou-se a apenas murmurar um "Hn...".

"Bem... É que eu encontrei uma moça muito bonita no caminho e..." Kakashi tentava dar outra de suas desculpas esfarrapadas. "MENTIROSO!" Obviamente não funcionou. Kakashi apenas abriu seu livro e começou a ler...

"Yare...yare..." Kakashi falou entediado. "Vamos logo cumprir a missão então..." Os olhos em momento algum se desgrudavam de seu precioso livro.

Assim começava mais um dia na vida do time sete...

--

Hinata acordou e fez o que sempre fazia todas as manhãs. Como era sempre uma das primeiras a acordar ela mesma preparava seu café. Naquele dia estava com toda a certeza muito bem humorada. Cantarolando enquanto preparava a refeição.

Terminada a refeição lavou aquilo que usou e saiu. Estava ainda muito cedo, Kurenai-sensei estava em uma missão dada pela Godaime e provavelmente só voltaria no dia seguinte. Então seu grupo estaria sem missões até lá.

Saiu decidida a ir treinar. Ficaria mais forte e mostraria a seu clã que era digna de ser a sucessora do nome Hyuuga.

Parou em uma clareira, não muito longe de sua residência. Lá havia um grande tronco de madeira. Estava já um pouco lascado em uma das faces. Hinata lembrou-se do que Lee, o amigo de seu primo havia dito a ela.

-**_FlashBack-_**

"Hinata-san, sempre que precisar pode usar o local aonde eu vou treinar". Rock Lee disse fazendo a pose Nice Guy. Com o polegar levantado e um sorriso colgate.

"Sempre que eu preciso fica mais forte eu vou lá!" Complementou o gennin.

"A...arigato... Lee-san..." Disse Hinata tímida com as poses que o outro shinobi fazia.

_**-Fim do FlashBack-**_

"Ichi... Ni... San..." Hinata contava enquanto atacava o tronco, lascando-o cada vez mais.

"Já treinando, Hinata-chan?" Uma voz perguntou de cima de uma árvore.

"H-hai... Ohayo Kiba-kun". Hinata cumprimentou-o sem parar de atacar o tronco. O mencionado saiu de cima da árvore. Aproximando-se enquanto Akamaru pulava de seu colo e ia lamber Hinata.

Era sempre assim. Hinata era provavelmente a única pessoa a qual Akamaru tratava assim. Quase como se o cão pudesse sentir o mesmo que ele sentia.

Sim. Kiba estava completamente apaixonado pela jovem. Mas ainda não havia criado coragem para falar-lhe sobre seus sentimentos. Sabia que provavelmente não teria chances de ter um espaço no coração da garota que não o de amigo. Mas de qualquer forma queria tentar.

"Que bom que está aqui... Kiba-kun..." Kiba sentiu seu rosto avermelhar-se por completo, virou o rosto para que a garota não notasse.

"A...Ano... Kiba-kun..." Kiba recompôs-se e olhou para a garota. " ...Kiba-kun ...você poderia treinar comigo...?" Kiba era forte, Hinata sabia disso. Lutar contra ele com toda a certeza era um ótimo método de se treinar.

"Tem certeza Hinata-chan?" Kiba perguntou, meio que já sabendo a resposta. Não era a primeira vez que treinavam combate. O problema era que Kiba tinha de certa forma medo de machucar a garota a quem gostava.

"Hai". Disse Hinata decidida.

Ambos colocaram-se em posição. Hinata com ambas as mãos espalmadas e Kiba como se fosse um animal, com os caninos e garras para fora.

Kiba correu para cima da garota em uma velocidade esplendida. Hinata rapidamente ativou seu Byakugan. Kiba vinha atacá-la de frente. Em um movimento rápido Hinata desviou-se da garra de Kiba.

Mesmo Kiba tendo movimentos rápidos e o Akamaru a seu lado, o Byakugan de Hinata dava-a uma boa vantagem. O garoto tentou mais uma vez um ataque direto. Falhou. Hinata em um movimento inesperado atingiu-o no ponto logo abaixo do braço.

Com a corrente de chakra emanada pelo ataque de Hinata, Kiba fora jogado longe. Batendo em uma árvore.

"Tudo bem, Kiba-kun?" Hinata correu em direção ao companheiro de equipe.

"Hai, Hinata-chan". Kiba disse levantando com uma das mãos na cabeça. Hinata a cada dia que se passava estava ficando mais e mais forte.

"Eu só fiquei desatento..." Ele disse vendo o rosto da garota aliviar-se. "Mas... parabéns! Você está ficando mais forte a cada dia que passa!" Hinata ouviu o latido de Akamaru confirmando o que o companheiro de equipe havia dito. Sorriu em agradecimento e corou um pouco com o elogio.

"Vamos descansar um pouco sim?" Kiba disse tentando ficar o maior tempo possível próximo da amada.

"Hai". Hinata concordou. Sentou-se ao lado dele e levantou o olhar para as nuvens. Mesmo kiba sendo um companheiro de equipe ela de certa forma não se sentia tão à vontade com ele quanto se sentia com...

"Sasuke-kun..." O sussurro escapou dos lábios da garota, mas não passou despercebido pelo garoto-inu.

--

"Afff que missão chata... Por que o Kakashi-sensei não nos dá uma missão decente logo!" Naruto reclamava enquanto andava com as mãos apoiadas na cabeça.

Kakashi que andava a frente do grupo apenas ignorou o comentário do ninja numero um de trás para frente, enquanto que Sakura concordava mentalmente com Naruto. Realmente, procurar um cachorro fugitivo de uma dondoca gorda e limpar a sujeira de um riacho não eram os trabalhos mais emocionantes do mundo...

Sasuke andava alheio a tudo. Sua mente vagueava. A imagem de uma certa garota não saía de sua mente. Estranhava aquilo. Conhecia-a há muito tempo mas só agora se sentia assim.

Chegando em Konoha o grupo sete se despediu. Naruto foi comer na barraca de ramen com Iruka, Sakura foi para a sua casa ajudar sua mãe e Sasuke já ia saindo também...

"Sasuke... você não quer falar sobre alguma coisa...?" O jounnin perguntou olhando para o genin.

"Hn...?" O garoto olhou para o jounnin interrogativamente. O que Kakashi queria agora?

"Você passou o dia inteiro muito disperso... se for algo que eu possa ajudar..." Sasuke ficou momentaneamente surpreso, não que sua face inexpressiva demonstrasse isso, mas aquilo realmente o surpreendeu um pouco, Kakashi não parecia ser do tipo observador.

"Nada... não foi nada. Vou melhorar na próxima missão. Sayonara". Sasuke virou-se e começou a andar. Mesmo que sua face e vozes se mantivessem frias, de alguma forma ele se sentiu um pouco feliz por ver que o sensei preocupava-se um pouco com ele. Com toda a certeza andar com Sakura e Naruto o estava amolecendo.

Kakashi apenas observou o garoto virar-se e partir em silencio. Se Naruto estivesse ali, naquele momento diria que ele se preocupava mais com Sasuke do que com o resto do grupo...

Mas o que poderia fazer. Realmente preocupava-se, mais com o jovem Uchiha, assim como Naruto era para Jiraya e Sakura para Tsunade, Sasuke era para ele. De certa forma, via-se um pouco quando era mais novo quando olhava-o.

Só esperava que ele não se metesse em problemas... Bah... Estava pensando demais. Abrindo mais uma vez seu livro Kakashi voltou-se para sua leitura. Quando será que Jiraya lançaria o próximo exemplar?

--

Um garoto andava no meio de um dos bosques de Konoha. Aquele era o caminho mais rápido para chegar até sua casa.

E, também por ser um caminho usualmente deserto, não seria perseguido por nenhuma escandalosa maluca. Isso seria realmente bom.

Uma brisa passou, arrastando com ela algumas folhas e bagunçando seus cabelos.

"O que é que você vê de tão divertido em ficar bisbilhotando os outros?" Sasuke disse sarcástico com as mãos nos bolsos. A figura não parecia nem um pouco surpresa em ter sido descoberta.

"O que você quer com a minha prima, Uchiha?" Neji disse pulando da arvore em que estava e ignorando a pergunta sarcástica.

"Com ciúmes?" Sasuke não entendia o que ele queria dizer com '_O que você quer com a minha prima' _mas não se importou, preferiu mesmo provocar o Hyuuga.

Neji aproximou-se e segurou Sasuke pelo colarinho da camisa. "Não brinque comigo seu..." Neji encarava-o com fúria.

Sasuke apenas olhou para o Hyuuga nos olhos, em momento algum havia sequer tirado as mãos do bolso, parecendo indiferente ao garoto a sua frente.

"O que você quer vindo até aqui Hyuuga? Acho melhor você não brincar comigo..." Os olhos vermelhos estreitaram-se perigosamente enquanto que suas esferas negras pareciam girar.

Com um movimento rápido Sasuke tentou acertar um chute em Neji, esse desviou-se rapidamente, ambos agora estavam separados, Byakugan e Sharingam se encarando furiosamente.

"O que você pretende se aproximando de Hinata-sama tão de repente Uchiha?" Neji mantinha o Byakugan focado no Sharingam do outro.

"Isso não é algo do seu interesse... portanto não se intrometa na vida dos outros..." Sasuke mantinha o tom de voz frio.

"Eu já aviso: Não se atreva a machucar minha prima..." O tom de voz era perigosamente calmo.

Sasuke deu apenas um sorriso debochado. "Veio aqui procurando briga, Hyuuga?"

"Na verdade queria muito lutar com você Uchiha..." Neji retribuiu o riso com deboche. Uma das características dos Hyuuga era a honestidade. "... Desde o Chuunin Shinken eu venho querendo ter uma luta com você".

"Hn... então isso em pouco tem a ver com a Hinata-chan não é?" Sasuke ainda mantinha o tom debochado, o Sharingam sem desgrudar um segundo sequer do Byakugan.

"Ao contrario... para que um homem possa se aproximar de Hinata-sama ele deve ser no mínimo capaz de me vencer".

"Bem... se é assim..." Sasuke se colocou em posição ofensiva. A kunai firmemente segura na mão direita. Neji também colocou-se na ofensiva mantendo a kunai a sua frente.

A batalha entre os gênios estava para começar...

Mas... Estranhamente...

Tanto o Uchiha quanto o Hyuuga mantinham pequenos sorrisos em seus lábios...

--

_**Continua...**_

--

E ai, gostaram? É eu sei que ficou meio forçado esse final, mas é que eu queria muito criar uma deixa para uma luta entre o Sasuke e o Neji. Eu Queria muito ver essa luta no Chuunin Shinken mas como não aconteceu...

Perdoem-me se parecer que a fic está caindo em qualidade, é que nos primeiros capítulos, eu meio que tenho que dar um "empurrãozinho" para que a historia não se torne monótona e chata. Mas creio eu que, daqui para frente eu consiga fazer com que a historia pegue um ritmo melhor, sem tanto OOC e cenas meio que "forçadas".

Afff fiz notas enormes... Obrigado as pessoas que comentaram, espero que gostem deste capitulo também.

Até mais, nos vemos em quinze dias com:

_**Amigos capitulo 4: A batalha dos Gênios.**_


	4. Chapter 4:Entendimento?

Hello people! SIM! EU ATUALIZEI! Não me matem pelo atrasado onegai... Os 15 dias passaram longe né? Agradecimentos e desculpas esfarrapas de minha parte estão no final. Nos vemos lá!

Boa Fic!

Amigos IV: Entendimento? (Modifiquei o titulo, achei que este ia ficar mais bonitinho D)

_Por: Ran Fujimia_

Sharingam e Byakugan encaravam-se, o sol aos poucos punha-se de encontro a terra no horizonte, o vento, balançando a copa das árvores lançou ao ar algumas folhas. Ambos estavam apreensivos, queriam aquela luta desde o Chuunin Shinken, a batalha que envolvia os dois maiores clãs de Konoha.

Ambos mantinham-se focados, olhos nos olhos. A primeira folha tocou o chão, era o sinal para começarem. Rápidos, ambos desapareceram em instantes. Era assim que ninjas lutavam, combate corpo-a-corpo era somente em último caso.

Neji observou o Uchiha correr entre as árvores. '_Idiota... Esqueceu-se do meu byakugan..._' pensou com um sorriso arrogante tomando-lhe a face (©Gênios e Vingadores de Konoha ). Definitivamente esperava mais do gênio do ano.

Lançou com força três kunais contra este '_Essa foi rápida...' _Observou quando duas acertaram os alvos '_...Quê?' _Kawarimi no Jutsu, acertou apenas o bonequinho. Droga agora Neji havia delatado sua posição.

Sasuke tinha que ser rápido, sabia que ele logo usaria o byakugan e que se não fosse rápido a presa seria ele. Tirou da bolsa seis Kunais, rapidamente lançou quatro contra o adversário com força e um para cima em paralelo um pouco mais fraca.

Neji ativou rápido o Byakugan quase sendo pego por varias kunais que foram atiradas contra si. Com um rápido giro todas fincaram-se no chão próximas à seus pés. –"É agora"- Sasuke abriu um sorriso miúdo enquanto lançava uma outra kunai em direção à aquela que estava sobre seu alvo. Com um rápido tilintar chocaram-se uma contra a outra modificando totalmente a direção da lançada anteriormente fazendo com que essa fosse perfeitamente contra seu alvo.

Neji foi pego de surpresa, uma kunai vinha de cima, rápida e letal, não havia muito tempo e pelo ângulo uma esquiva era impossível. Só havia uma forma:

-" Hakke Shou Kaiten"- Veloz como um tufão Neji girou a si mesmo como um peão e com o chakra espalmado pelas mão criou uma barreira perfeita, a kunai fora facilmente bloqueada.

Sasuke observava tudo por sobre o tronco de uma das árvores. –"Merda... preciso pensar depressa, antes que ele tome a ofensiva!"- E foi então que uma idéia brotou-lhe a mente. Tinha de haver uma abertura, ele sabia! Nenhuma barreira é perfeita, a dele também não seria! Ativou o Sharingan e focalizou o oponente. Agora seus movimentos pareciam bem mais lentos a seus olhos. Sacou uma porção de Shurikens da bolsa.

Com agilidade incrível, pulou do galho, revelando-se e atirou todas as Shurikens contra ele. –"Katon Housenka no Justu!"- as shurikens tornaram-se inúmeras bolas de fogo! Chocando-se com força contra a barreira do Gennin.

-"Hum... Ele é muito bom...!"- Neji pensou com um sorriso enquanto observava os movimentos do mais novo. As shurikens continuavam a ser bloqueadas e ele estava apenas a espera, o Uchiha já estava quase tocando o solo.

_É agora!_

§§§§§

Hinata estava voltando do supermercado, decidira comprar alguns ingredientes para fazer o obentou do dia seguinte, em geral era ela que fazia isso para seu time e também decidira que faria o de Sasuke. Ele sempre pareceu ser tão sozinho aos olhos dela, afastando a todos com seus olhares e gestos frios. Mas ela sabia, mesmo assim ele tinha algo nele, algo naqueles olhos negros e em sua presença, que cativava as pessoas '_Principalmente as garotas' _pensou com um sorriso tímido e o rosto levemente corado. Será que ela fazia parte desse grupo também?

Balançou veementemente a cabeça a fim de esquecer essa idéia. De qualquer forma estava sentindo-se leve, feliz de verdade. Mesmo que sua aproximação do menino tenha sido um pouco estranha, gostava de pensar que talvez ele a considera-se como ela o considera:

Um amigo...

Mas... será que ela o considerava apenas um amigo...?

§§§

'_É agora!'_

Neji pensou isso quando viu os pés do Uchiha tocar suavemente o solo. Ele estava dentro, era sua chance. Uma vitória limpa.

Sasuke reparou, como que por um instante, apenas para os olhos daqueles agraciados com a linhagem sanguínea avançada, o tempo parou. Tudo escureceu, Sasuke via apenas seu oponente, que antes girava como louco ao redor de si e bloqueava as shurikens flamejantes parar seu giro e voltar-se para ele. Até mesmo o movimento das shurikens caindo contra o oponente parecia ter parado. Viu o Hyuuga abrir os braços em direções opostas, deixando o punho esquerdo, espalmado, em sua direção. _'Então agora ele está ficando sério...' _pensou quando conseguiu visualizar perfeitamente um tipo de circulo que cobria toda a área em que estavam. Era agora, ativou e concentrou-se com todas as duas forças em seu Sharingan, só ele poderia livra-lo dessa!

-"Hakke, Rokujuuyonshou!"- As bolas de fogo q vinham em sua direção foram facilmente rebatidas pelos punhos espalmados. Seus olhos focalizavam apenas o adversário, as esferas negras que rodavam em torno das órbitas do Sharingan, o primeiro ataque, diretamente no peito. Rebatido, o segundo, uma tentativa de acertar outro dos pontos de circulação de Chakra. Desviado. Isso aconteceu com muitos outros golpes, as mãos moviam-se em ritmo sobre-humano, bem como o corpo do combatente, ambos estavam quase em seu limite.

_Quase._

Suavam, os 64 golpes falharam, o Uchiha era realmente muito forte! Neji olhou-o por um momento. Então era assim! O próximo movimento iria decidir tudo! Ele estava dentro de sua área, mas ele sabia, agora iria ser muito mais complicado, principalmente se o outro conseguisse acertá-lo, por que? Aquela técnica ele já havia ouvido falar muito: O único golpe criado pelo Sharingan-Kakashi, e havia visto-o também no Shunin shinken. O Chidori.

_Bem, se é para deixara brincadeira..._ Sasuke concentrou-se enquanto focalizava o oponente, o Sharingan girando aterrorizantemente em seus olhos _Que assim seja_ Franziu o cenho enquanto o som que lembrava o de mil pássaros invadia o local. Viu o Hyuuga assumir novamente a mesma posição de antes. _E tudo se decide agora_!

Correu contra o oponente enquanto criava uma cortina de fumaça atrás de si devido a velocidade em que estava.

-"HAKKE HYAKUNIJUUHASSHOU!" (lol que nome enorme!)

-"CHIDORI!"

§§§§

-"Oji-san! Mais um onegai!" Naruto pedia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto acumulava uma porção de tigelas de Ramen ao seu redor, sempre que voltava das missões tinha que comer uma, se não, não poderia dormir feliz consigo mesmo. Bem, na verdade ele não acordava de pé direito se não comesse Ramen no café da manhã. Não ficava feliz se não comesse no almoço... ah, deixa pra lá.

Pena que a Sakura-chan não tinha aceitado comer ramen com ele, dizia ela que teria que ajudar sua mãe, e ele nem se arriscava a chamar o baka, aquele lá era capaz de mandá-lo pastar antes que abrisse a boca. De verdade, não gostava de comer ramen sozinho!

Para sua felicidade avistou uma cabeleira levemente arroxeada cruzar a esquina, reconheceu-a de imediato, que beleza! Acabara de arranjar alguém para lhe fazer companhia! Eba! Naruto chamou-a de uma forma... ahem... bem... discreta?

-"HINATAAAAAA-CHAAAAAANNNN AQUIIIIIIIII!" Disse enquanto acenava freneticamente atraindo a atenção de Konoha inteira.

Hinata aproximou-se timidamente -"Ohayo Naruto-kun..."- Disse levemente rosada devido ao olhar de todos estarem pousados sobre si.

-"Hinata-chan, o que é isso aí?"- Naruto apontava para a sacola em sua mão. –"Ah, são coisas para o obentou de amanhã."- Respondeu como quem explicava algo para uma criança, o que não deixava de ser, tratando-se de com quem ela falava.

-"Ah, é mesmo, é você quem faz o lanche pra o seu grupo né?"- Hinata apenas meneou a cabeça. -" Tudo bem então, Hinata-chan, quer comer ramen comigo?"- Perguntou com um sorriso.

Hinata pareceu pensar por alguns segundos –"Hum... Naruto-kun... é que... agora eu tenho que voltar... está um pouco tarde..."- O sorriso no rosto do Hiperativo murchou –"Tudo bem então, Ja ne Hinata-chan!"- Hinata olhou-o como que pedisse desculpas. –"Ja ne, Naruto-kun".

_Por que será que eu recusei? Estranho, meu coração não disparou nenhuma vez enquanto falava com Naruto-kun, por que será?_ Pensava a Kunoichi enquanto ia para casa.

-"Droga! Odeio comer ramen sozinho..." Naruto ainda resmungava –"Oji-san! Vê mais um que este já acabou!".

§§§

Ambos estavam caídos lado a lado, exaustos. Neji estava deitado por sobre a grama, os braços e as pernas largados abertos ao redor do corpo, os cabelos soltos e bagunçados estavam espalhados pelo solo, seus músculos doíam mas isso não impedia que um quase imperceptível sorriso brotasse em seus lábios.

Sasuke não estava diferente, braços largados ao redor do corpo e todo dolorido, ofegava, o suor empapando-lhe as vestes mas, nem por isso um meio sorriso deixava-lhe os lábios.

Neji, inesperadamente levantou-se "É, talvez você eu aceite..." Disse sem olhar o outro.

Sasuke apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas –"Aceitar? O que?".

O outro apenas olhou e deu-lhe um sorriso enigmático...

Tempo... O tempo iria mostrá-lo o que ele acabara de aceitar...

E foi-se.

Deixando um Uchiha, deitado e dolorido, com o olhar perdido tentando entender o que aconteceu...

O que havia acontecido agora a pouco? Será que aquilo foi...

Um entendimento?

§§§

Continua...

Bem, começo pelos agradecimentos ou pelas desculpas esfarrapadas? Duvida cruel...

Agradecimentos:

Obrigado a: **Hiwatari-aka, Mariana Ivanohv, Yo mismo **e** Hinata Himura; **muito obrigado pelos coments garotas, vocês fizeram o dia desse pobre autor mais feliz. Viram, eu nem demorei taaaaaaaaanntoooooooo assim pra atualizar né?

Ta, ta eu demorei sim, eu sei. Antes que me matem eu tenho desculpas pela demora:

Bem, só pra constar esse capitulo foi escrito 2 vezes, a primeira versão realmente não me agradou e eu estava sem idéias por isso preferi esperar para que a idéia aparecesse à postar um capitulo que eu considerava ruim. Também, eu tenho três outras fic em andamento fora essa, uma delas é _Meu Destino_ de SCC, a fic postada que eu considero minha melhor fic, mesmo estando postada apenas seu inicio, devido ao fato de eu ter ficado empacado em uma cena, pois trata de um tema mais realista e menos fictício ( Olha aí a propaganda!) pra quem ficou curioso vai lá no meu profile e dá uma olhadinha . Outra é _A jornada de um guerreiro_ de SK que mesmo que eu tenha deixado-a de lado por um tempo inda não desisti de postar e a outra é um novo projeto, acho que vocês vão gostar bastante:

_While the angels fall_ uma fic UA de Naruto, no qual os personagens são agentes! Estou gostando muito de escrever essa, quem sabe eu não faça um trailerzinho pra vocês terem uma idéia de como a fic é. O par ainda não foi definido, estou entre S&S ou S&H com alguns outros casais padrões.

Bem, é isso, ufa, estava até cansando já!

Este capitulo não ficou a fina flor da literatura brasileira mas eu gostei, e vocês, o que acharam? Vamos lá, um clique nesse botãozinho aí em baixo me fará altamente feliz.

Até a próxima!


	5. Chapter 5: Tempestade parte I

Ohayo minna-san! Olha eu aqui de novo para trazer mais um capitulo de _Amigos_, finalmente criei vergonha de postar este capitulo

Agradeço mt ao reviews que venho recebendo, mt obrigado mesmo a **Jecksy-Candy, Hyuuga Danoninho, Musa Jesy H.M.K. Malfoy, Vivi e Hinata Himura** mt obrigado mesmo, são graças aos reviews, que me animam a escrever, que eu mantenho a fic. Espero que gostem desse capitulo também!

Boa leitura a todos

**Tempestade **_parte I_

Sasuke estava sentado embaixo de uma das grandes macieiras de konoha. Seus outros dois companheiros de time se encontravam mais afastados discutindo sobre um assunto qualquer e Kakashi havia desaparecido para um canto qualquer. Estavam fazendo uma parada para comerem algo, acabaram de voltar de mais uma missão no mínimo idiota.

Bem, cuidar de uma fazenda para um casal de velhinhos não era o tipo de coisa que ele poderia considerar 'emocionante' mas fazer o que?

Comia calmamente, saboreando lentamente o alimento. Hinata era ótima na cozinha. Desde alguns dias atrás ele não precisava se preocupar com suas refeições, Hinata oferecera-se para fazê-las.

De inicio bem que tentou argumentar que não precisava, que não queria. Mas a garotinha tímida para com todos para ele mostrava-se realmente teimosa. Bem, agora ele não tinha do que reclamar, ela cozinhava muito melhor que ele e até mesmo que Sakura.

Terminando a refeição deitou-se no gramado fofo, colocando os braços na nuca, como apoio. Parecia muito mais relaxado agora do que qualquer tempo antes ao qual ele pudesse se lembrar. Estranho como as pessoas podiam ser influenciadas pelas outras...

Ele nunca se preocupou com as pessoas a sua volta. Isso mudou. De inicio graças a um loiro baka e hiperativo que acabou virando seu companheiro de equipe e mostrando a ele o significado da palavra amizade. Passaram por muitos problemas juntos, isso mudou-o de certa forma. Mas mesmo assim ele continuava a ser frio e distante.

Então apareceu Hinata, uma garota que ele nunca tinha dado atenção antes e que sempre passou despercebido. Ajudou-o sem pedir nada em troca e estranhamente acabou tornando-se alguém próximo. Ele nunca imaginara que isso fosse acontecer, mas de certa forma sentia que estava mudando, pouco a pouco. Às vezes se permitia até mesmo a sorrir enquanto estava perto dela, tornava-se mais espontâneo e agora até mesmo se permitia relaxar um pouco.

Como fazia agora, após almoçar, deitado embaixo da grande árvore tendo seu rosto tocado pelos raios de sol que passavam por entre as folhas.

Agora, mesmo sendo um pouco estranho... sentia-se de certa forma em paz.

De súbito Sasuke sentiu um aperto no peito quando um pensamento tomou-lhe a mente...

_Sentimentos como este não foram feitos para durar..._ Era o que lhe gritava alguma parte profunda de sua mente. Decidido a ignorar essa vozinha irritante virou de lado ainda apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços e adormeceu...

§§§

Shikamaru estava com preguiça só para variar. Encontrava-se no momento deitado em um canto próximo ao portão principal da Vila da Folha. Observava com seu olhar entediado e sonolento as nuvens dançarem por sobre sua cabeça imaginando-se como uma delas: Livre e sem preocupações...

Estava sossegado aquele dia, Asuma e Chouji no mínimo deviam estar comendo em algum lugar de Konoha e com alguma sorte Ino estaria ajudando a mãe na floricultura ou fazendo qualquer coisa que a mantivesse alguns quilômetros longe de si... Não sabia porque mas nos últimos tempos a kunoichi vinha irritando-o cada vez mais...

Fechou os olhos e procurou aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento...

Bem... se achava-se com sorte, Shikamaru sentiu que ela esvaia-se naquele momento. Nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que ela estava próxima. Estranhamente andava assim nos últimos tempos... andava mais sensível a presença dela do que das demais.

- "Posso sabe o que é que você está fazendo?"- _Que pergunta idiot... _Não pode completar a sua linha de raciocínio pois a garota já estava falando de novo –"Ah, que pergunta besta a minha! É claro que você esta observando as nuvens como sempre. O que será que você vê de tão interessante nelas hein?"- Disse, deboche claro na voz macia.

-"..."- Preferiu ficar em silencio, às vezes o melhor que se pode fazer é ignorar...

-"Posso sentar aqui com você?"

A pergunta o surpreendeu, tanto que involuntariamente abriu os olhos e virou-se fitando-a –"O que foi? Falei alguma coisa errada?"- Ino perguntou, a voz estranhamente macia e suave de mais aos ouvidos de Shikamaru.

Seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente. Shikamaru sentiu as faces esquentarem. Tentou dizer algo mas viu que apenas sua boca se movia produzindo sons estranhos. Desconcertado, virou o rosto para o céu, quebrando o contato visual e então sentindo-se finalmente preparado para falar algo –"Nada, é que apenas não é do seu feitio perguntar antes de fazer as coisas. Só isso".

-"É... talvez eu esteja mudando..."

Shikamaru bufou, com ela ali, ao seu lado, não iria conseguir descansar. Decidiu logo ouvir o que ela queria tanto falar para poder descansar em paz de uma vez. Levemente contrariado sentou-se –"Que que foi hein? O Sasuke não quis nada com você de novo foi?"- Perguntou, surpreendendo-se tanto com a pergunta como com o tom que usou na ultima sentença... foi impressão ou soou bravo?

A garota apenas limitou-se a sorrir, parecendo que havia entendido algo que ele nem fazia idéia do que seria, e a olhá-lo fazendo com que ele erguesse uma das sobrancelhas em um gesto bem pouco característico, fazendo com que o sorriso de Ino se transforma-se em uma gostosa gargalhada.

-"Não entendi. Qual é a graça?"

-"É... é... que você fica muito engraçado fazendo essa cara..." Respondeu ainda rindo.

Shikamaru cansado de esperar pelo final das risadas da colega de time deitou-se e voltou a encarar as nuvens. –"Parou?" Perguntou quando o som da voz da jovem já não era mais ouvido. Incrível como ela sempre fazia-o sentir-se um verdadeiro idiota.

-"Sim... sim..." Disse com um sorriso leve ainda preenchendo a face bonita.

-"E então?"

O rosto de Ino tornou-se sério instantaneamente. –"Não, não tem nada a ver com o Sasuke-kun... bem... quer dizer... talvez tenha sim... um pouco..." Involuntariamente Shikamaru contraiu a sobrancelha. Ino apenas observava o céu e as nuvens, alheia as nuances faciais do companheiro de equipe.

-"..."

-"Eu não sei... eu apenas... ah, sei lá! Apenas me sinto diferente, é isso! Sei lá por quê estou sentindo que tudo aquilo que eu sentia pelo Sasuke-kun não era nada mais que um capricho, e uma forma de guerra com a Sakura... e agora...". E a garota parou, como que analisando aquilo que acabara de dizer... os olhos azuis sempre vivos pareciam opacos... obscurecidos com pensamentos que nem mesmo o ninja com maior QI de Konoha conseguiria adivinhar.

-"E agora..." Shikamaru havia voltado-se para olhar a jovem... não sabia por que mas sentia-se impelido a fazer a garota continuar, sentia como se aquilo fosse de certa forma importante para ambos... e isso era, de certa forma, bizarro...

-"E agora..." Ino virou-se também, deixando de encarar o azul do céu para encarar as orbes castanhos do garoto. –"Agora que eu vejo-o junto da Hinata-chan... não sei por que mas eu sinto que ele está mudando... eu sinto que todos estão mudando..." Ino abaixou os olhos, repentinamente parecendo envergonhada "...e... eu tenho medo disso... medo dessa mudança..."

-"Afff... era só isso?" A reação de pouco caso de Shikamaru chocou-a, mas não teve tempo de demonstrar sua indignação Shikamaru já havia voltado a falar. -" Isso é natural..." e então voltou a encarar o céu despreocupado.

-"Pessoas vivem mudando, principalmente quando se tem nossa idade... vai ser sempre assim..." voltou-se para ela, olhando-a nos olhos. Rapidamente Ino sentiu algo quente inundando o peito. Shikamaru lhe presenteou com um sorriso miúdo e então apontou para as nuvens, voltando-se para elas.

-"Pessoas... são como as nuvens... nunca estão estáveis... vivem em constante movimento... constante mudança..." Ino não sabia explicar mas a voz de Shikamaru naquele momento estava em um misto tão grande de serenidade e paz que ela sentia como que pudesse ser movida por aqueles lábios para qualquer lugar... Como que por hipnose fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando a voz que lhe atingia o ouvido bem como o leve sopro do vento. –"Você deve apenas seguir seu ritmo e acostumar-se com essas mudanças por que... Ino..."

A voz dele fê-la abrir novamente os olhos, vendo-o extremamente próximo de si, os olhos tão profundos como ela nunca pensou que chegaria a vê-los um dia. –"... você também está... pouco a pouco... amadurecendo..."

Contrariando qualquer sinal que sua mente estava tentando mandar nesse momento, Shikamaru sentiu sua face aproximar-se da face da garota cada vez mais... seu coração batia como louco. Ela fechou os olhos, estavam tão próximos que ele podia sentir o suave perfume das flores as quais a garota estava acostumada a cuidar... Shikamaru fechou seus olhos também... sua mente não formulava mais nada... parecia vazia. Apenas seus sentidos e seu coração funcionavam naquele momento...

-"Shika..."

E ali, naquele lugar e naquele momento trocaram seu primeiro beijo, um beijo puro, apenas um encostar de lábios. Mas que levaria muito tempo para deixar suas memórias...

-"Ino eu..." Shikamaru nunca teve oportunidade de continuar o que iria falar, teve um mau pressentimento e olhou assustado para os portões abertos da cidade.

Viu duas figuras adentrarem na cidade cobertos dos pés a cabeça por túnicas vermelhas com alguns detalhes, um alto e outro um pouco mais baixo. Andavam de forma lenta e pareciam andarilhos comuns mas alguma coisa neles incomodava Shikamaru... Aonde estavam os guardas que vigiavam o portão? Rebuscando em sua mente Shikamaru lembrou que vira-os não fazia muito tempo. Para onde devem ter ido? As engrenagens de seu cérebro privilegiado pareciam funcionar a toda. O melhor a fazer no momento seria averiguar quem eram os forasteiros. Estavam em tempos de paz mas mesmo assim todo o cuidado era pouco.

Colocando um dedo nos próprios lábios pediu silencio a garota. Pedindo com um meneio de cabeça que o seguisse.

Chegaram o mais próximo possível deles. Os forasteiros estavam calados, do alto de uma arvore um pouco mais adiante Shikamaru observava-os ainda sem poder ver-lhes o rosto, foi então que por uma pequena brecha conseguiu ver o rosto do mais baixo...

Ino olhou para o garoto estranhando o que acontecia com o mesmo. Shikamaru soava e tinha os olhos arregalados em espanto. A mãe que segurava a sua apertou-a tão forte que à muito custo conseguiu suprimir um grito de dor, algo estava muito errado.

-"Venha... precisamos avisar aos outros... rápido!" Shikamaru disse num sussurro grave e tremulo, já puxando Ino e correndo como um louco Konoha adentro.

§§§

Sasuke acordou levemente sobressaltado... tivera aquele sonho novamente... aquele maldito sonho novamente...

Levantou-se e foi até a margem do rio... mirou seu reflexo na água durante algum tempo...

As imagens do sonho a voltar-lhe cada vez mais fortes a mente: Seus pais... sangue... morte... impotência... há quanto tempo não sonhara com aquilo? Decerto desde que conheceu Hinata melhor aquele sonho parara de perturbá-lo mas então por que?

Mirou seus olhos no reflexo... tão parecidos com os que o atormentava durante esses sonhos, seria esse mais um dos castigos impostos a ele? Olhou para o céu, estava ficando nublado. Sentia que uma grande tempestade estava à caminho. Mas isso não o incomodava. O que o incomodava era aquele sentimento de apreensão, algo iria acontecer logo, ele só não sabia o quê...

Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza paradigma de incertezas que vivia naquele momento... o que fosse acontecer seria definitivo para ele... não admitiria nunca mas tinha medo do que estaria por vir... muito medo desta tempestade que se aproximava...

_Continua..._

Bem... é isso aí gente, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo cinco, a partir de agora a história vai deixa um pouco de lado os relacionamentos (eu disse um pouco apenas) e voltar-se muito mais para o gênero aventura e drama. A meu ver, a trama realmente começa a partir do próximo capitulo.

Nos vemos na próxima

_Light Yagami_

PS: Não esqueçam de deixar reviews ok? São elas que me motivam a continuar a escrever e tentar aumentar minha qualidade de contar histórias ao máximo. Muito obrigado a todos.


	6. Chapter 6: Tempestade parte II

_Gente... realmente sinto muito pela demora na atualização,ma sé q eu tive alguns motivos_

_1: Eu estava com um tremendo blockeio_

_2Eu realmente estava meio enjuado de "Amigos" non tinha grandes idéias u.u principalmente por eu estar com um novo projeto em mente, eu quase que desisti dessa fic... mas eu prometi a mim mesmo non deixaressa fic em hiatus como deixei as outras q eu tenho_

_3 Eu sei que esse capitulo não foi o melhor do mundo, dava pra ser melhor descrita a luta, e talvez vocês possam ficar confusos com a forma como descrevi as coisas, por issu, me desculpem... eu tento sempre melhorar a cada capitulo, mas conseguir é outra história._

_Como forma de desculpas, esse capitulo ficou bem grandinho... espero que não se cansem no meio dele ;)_

_Sem mais: Agradecimento as Reviews no Final do capitulo_

_Obrigado pelo paciência, sei que não sou o melhor autor, nem o mais constante._

_Enjoy_

_PS Basico: Para não ficarem perdidos na linha de tempo dessa história, tentem prestar bem atenção aos acontecimentos, pra quando determinado personagem aparecer vocês non ficarem perdidos ;)_

_Amigos VI: Tempestade parte II_

-" Hey Chouji, vai com calma se não meu salário acaba hoje!" Azuma disse em tom de brincadeira, enquanto acendia mais um de seus infindáveis cigarrinhos. Chouji apenas sorriu, não dando muita importância para a brincadeira e tornou a encher a boca com o delicioso churrasco que estava em sua frente.

Estavam ambos na churrascaria de konoha, ambiente aliás ao qual sempre se encontravam os integrantes da equipe de Azuma. Influência pura do gordinho do grupo que tinha predileção por churrasco.

-"Ai ai, aonde será que está o Shikamaru e a Ino? Pffff..." Disse olhando para o céu através da grande janela disposta à sua esquerda. Chouji virou-se para olhar também –"... vai chover... que droga" Resmungou ficando um pouco mau-humorado, odiava chuva. Chouji apenas limitou-se a concordar, novamente preferindo dar mais atenção a suculenta picanha que estava em sua frente.

Mal acabara de falar entravam Ino e Shikamaru juntos, esbaforidos e de mãos dadas Azuma não pode deixar de reparar com um meio sorriso divertido. –" Oyaho! Shikamaru, Ino sentem-se junto com a gente!" Chamou de forma jovial, fazendo gestos com as mãos indicando os lugares vagos na mesa.

-" Não dá sensei, não temos tempo..." Começou Ino, ficando sem ar por alguns momento, Shikamaru tomou a palavra e explicou o que eles viram momentos atrás.

-" Okay, Esperem aqui, eu vou avisar a Hokage sobre isso imediatamente!" O tom usado era sério –" Não ousem sair daqui por nada ouviram bem?" Disse e saiu correndo sentindo que com certeza alguma coisa de muito ruim iria acontecer...

'''''

Hinata olhava o céu nublado através de sua janela. Seus pensamentos vagavam longe, indo desde o tempo da escola de gennin até os tempos atuais. Sentia-se nostálgica naquele momento, sentada em sua cama com um cobertor cobrindo-lhe as pernas e o olhar longe.

Neji ao entrar no quarto observou a figura graciosa da prima e não pode conter um sorriso miúdo. Aproximou-se de forma silenciosa, aproveitando ao máximo e tempo que tinha para observar as feições delicadas. Hinata com certeza se tornaria uma belíssima mulher. _"Aí do Uchiha se não cuidar bem dela." _Franziu levemente o cenho com o pensamento.

Sim, ele já havia notado que aquela amizade de ambos não era apenas um envolvimento de amigos, tinha algo a mais. Gestos, olhares e trejeitos. Formas com a qual eles involuntariamente demonstravam o que sentiam. Neji sempre foi ótimo em ler a linguagem corporal de outrem; com aqueles dois não era diferente.

Deu graças a Deus que ambos eram ainda muito imaturos para perceberem este tipo de sentimento. Nunca iria dizer mais morria de ciúmes da prima mais nova, sentia-se como um irmão mais velho que tinha por obrigação defender a irmãzinha.

Pigarreou próximo a ela, chamando-a a atenção e fazendo com que ela o olhasse assustada –"Ne...Neji-nissan... que... que foi?"- Gaguejou um pouco olhando o primo, "_Quando foi que ele entrou?" _Hinata imaginou a quanto tempo ele estava ali no seu quarto. Como que se lesse pensamentos, o outro respondeu:

-" Entrei quase agora." – Ele disse com um sorriso brincalhão vendo-a se avermelhar por completo –" Mas... mas "- Ela tentou dizer qualquer coisa enquanto brincava com os dedos da mão.

-" Hai, você não disse isso, mas tava na sua cara que era isso que você estava se perguntando". Ele disse sorrindo ainda mais e sentando-se do lado da garota. Ela apenas sorriu, já deveria ter se acostumado com esse jeito do primo de qualquer modo.

-" E então, não vai sair da cama hoje não? Estranhei não te ver lá embaixo no dojo ainda."

-" Ah, não sei..." Ela respondeu incerta voltando os olhos para a janela. Decerto não era preguiçosa e em um dia normal já estaria treinando para ficar mais e mais forte mas... não sabia dizer mas naquele dia estava se sentindo um pouco preguiçosa para falar a verdade.

-"Acho que estou um pouquinho preguiçosa hoje, Neji-nii..."- disse começando a se virar mas parou, deixando a frase no ar ao ver que o primo estava com uma cara estranha. –" Que foi Neji-nissan?"- Perguntou preocupada com o primo.

Neji olhou para a prima e deu um sorriso amarelo. Que diabos foram aqueles chakras que sentiu a pouco?! Alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo, agradeceu a Deus pela prima não ter sentido a onda de chakra que ele sentiu. – " Não foi nada não." – Disse rápido, vendo a prima suspirar aliviada. –" Vou sair, lembrei agora, tenho que ir falar com a Gondaime. Ja ne Hinata". Mentiu rápido e saiu.

Passando pela portaria Neji desatou a correr na direção em que sentira os chakras. Uma luta devia estar acontecendo. Quem sabe, até mesmo o inicio de uma guerra...

Hinata ficou ainda algum tempo olhando para porta pela qual o primo saiu, depois voltou os olhos para a janela, decidida a passar mais algum tempo naquela forma preguiçosa. Em seguida, cansada de vislumbrar as nuvens cinzentas, cada vez mais carregadas, deitou-se, fechando lentamente as pálpebras.

Mal encostou as pálpebras, abriu-as rapidamente sentindo uma forte onda de chakra. _"Uma luta!" _Pensou de forma rápida, mas pela força dos chakras, aquela não era uma luta comum. Um arrepio correu-lhe o corpo ao imaginarem que tipo de problema poderiam estar.

Levantou-se de forma rápida, pegando sua roupas de ninja junto com suas Kunais e Shurikens e saiu. Amaldiçoando silenciosamente a chuva que começara a cair no exato momento em que pisou os pés para fora.

---

-"Ah Teme!!! Então era aí que você tava escondido!" Sasuke virou-se e viu Naruto, com aquele sorriso irritante, parado alguns metros mais acima com Sakura um pouco mais atrás.

-" Aff, que que você quer Dobe?"- Perguntou, coçando a nuca e bagunçando ainda mais seus cabelos. – " Eu e a Sakura viemos aqui pra te chamar pra comer ramem lá no Ichiraku, já que a gente não tem mais nada pra fazer hoje. Eaí, quer ir?"- Naruto praticamente gritou toda a sentença e Sasuke se perguntou internamente se era humanamente possível alguém ser tão escandaloso quanto Naruto. –" E precisa fazer todo esse escândalo só pra isso Dobe?"- Disse só pra irritar o ninja numero um de trás para frente.

Se Sakura não tivesse segurado o loiro ele provavelmente teria pulado no pescoço do Uchiha. –" bem, de qualquer forma eu vou. Quem vai pagar?"- Perguntou Sasuke ainda se divertindo vendo Naruto bufar de raiva. – "Kakashi-sensei."- Respondeu simplesmente Naruto.

-"É?"- Sasuke não acreditou muito que o sensei fosse pagar qualquer coisa. – "Hai, assim que acharmos ele e pedirmos!" Sakura mesmo da distância que estava poderia jurar que viu uma veia saltar a têmpora de Sasuke. "Ei Teme! Vamos procurar logo o Kakashi-sensei!"- Chamou Naruto virando-se e saindo com Sakura. Sasuke resmungou qualquer coisa e seguiu eles.

-" Ai ai, agora aonde é vamos achar o Kakashi-sensei?" – Sakura se manifestou

-" Relaxa Sakura-chan, pode deixar comigo que eu acho ele para a gente!" Disse Naruto apontando para si mesmo, Sasuke limitou-se a bufar em resposta.

Segundos depois o loiro pareceu se concentrar e em seguida apontou para uma direção qualquer – "Ele está pra lá, tenho certeza!" Disse. Sasuke apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha –" E como é que você sabe Dobe?" Perguntou cruzando os braços e lançando um sorriso sarcástico que fez o loiro bufar indignado com a falta de confiança do amigo.

-" Eu sei por que sei oras! Você deveria confiar mais em mim Teme!" Disse isso e saiu na direção a qual indicou.

Sakura voltou o olhar para Sasuke como que perguntando se deviam ir com o loiro, o moreno limitou-se apenas a dar os ombros, indo pelo mesmo caminho do loiro e sendo seguido pela Kunoichi.

--

Azuma havia acabado de contar a Hokage o que Shikamaru o disse. No momento saia juntamente com Gai e Kurenai para procurar os invasores. Não tardaram muito para acharem as duas figuras.

Eles estavam em uma parte um pouco afastada do centro de Konoha, no local havia um pequeno lago, cercado por pedras e árvores, um típico local abandonado. Os intrusos estavam sentados em uma grande pedra exatamente no centro do lago como que esperando por eles. Este pensamento não pode deixar de deixar Kurenai um pouco apreensiva com relação ao que aconteceria.

-" Olá jounins!" O mais baixo deles disse com sarcasmo. – " Quanto tempo, Kurenai, Azuma e Gai." – O mais baixo continuou com um sorriso agora.

-" Eu não disse que devíamos ter deixado aqueles garotos irem Kisame? Sabia que eles iriam trazer peixes maiores..." Continuou o mais baixo, dessa vez olhando para o mais alto.

-"É, dessa vez tenho que concordar, você estava certo". Disse o outro, abrindo um sorriso e mostrando os dentes afiados como os de um tubarão, uma visão nada agradável.

-" Okay"- Disse Azuma chamando a atenções dos dois –" Vamos parar de brincadeira. O que você veio fazer aqui..." Disse ele olhando diretamente para o mais baixo dos invasores, este apenas olhou-o e tirou o chapéu que cobria-lhe parcialmente o rosto "...Uchiha Itachi?" Asuma terminou, olhando diretamente para os olhos vermelhos do outro.

O mais alto também retirou o chapéu, mostrando a todos seu rosto, de coloração azulada e semelhante a o de um tubarão.

-" Bem, o que vim fazer aqui Jounins..." Começou Itachi mirando os três "... não é de seu interesse". – Completou com mais sorriso de escárnio. Asuma colocou-se em posição defensiva, assim como Kurenai e Gai. –" Humpf, então querem lutar? O que acha Kisame?" Perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos dos três. –" Eu pego o do cigarrinho, pode cuidar dos outros dois Itachi". Respondeu ele colocando a mão em uma grande espada colocada em suas costas.

"Ótimo!" Disse o Uchiha. Mirando Gai e Kurenai, ambos preparados para o combate.

Para um ninja bem treinado... seria possível visualizar uma sombra, pouco mais nítida que um borrão se dirigindo à alta velocidade para algum lugar desconhecido.

Kakashi corria como louco, acabara de ser avisado pela Gondaime da situação, precisava ser rápido. A vida de seus amigos dependia disso. Sabia que todos os outros Jounins eram excelentes shinobis mas nenhum deles, com exceção de Gai, sabia como infrentar um Sharingam.

Como um raio entrou no meio da ação, o que viu não foi nada animador. Kurenai encontrava-se jogava contra algumas rochas partidas, Gai lutava bravamente contra Itachi mas Kakashi sabia que as chances de vitória de Gai contra o ex-ANBU eram remotas, e olhando mais a fundo, ele pode visualizar que Asuma tinha claros problemas contra o outro. Fazendo um Bushin foi rapidamente em ajuda aos amigos.

Um dos bushins atacou o desconhecido, enquanto o outro acabara de salvar Gai de um ataque fatal de Itachi.

-" Impressionante Kakashi. Combater dois akatsuki com um bushin! Realmente impressionante..." Itachi comentou, o sorriso de escárnio ainda presente nos lábios.

Kakashi ignorou o comentário, olhando os amigos –" Podem cuidar do cara de tubarão ali?" Recebendo uma afirmativa de Asuma e Gai. Kakashi olhou para seu oponente –"Ora ora hein... acha que pode me derrotar..._Sensei?_"

-" Posso tentar não é mesmo?"

-" Pois então... tente!" Respondeu tomando posição

Os sharingans se encaravam, como que medindo quem podia mais. Em um movimento rápido Itachi mandou uma gigante bola de fogo, rebatida com um dragão de água pelo outro ninja.

Isso ocasionou uma gigantesca onda de Chakra, impressionando os demais ninjas com o poder de ambos os combatentes.

E então aconteceu... Kakashi não saberia dizer como, mas ao encarar as orbes vermelhas do outro ninja. Foi transportado de alguma forma, pra outro mundo.

Estava pregado contra tábuas. Seu corpo formando uma cruz. Sentia a dor em suas mãos e pés, lugar onde haviam sido fincados estavas e de onde corria quente seus próprio sangue.

Sentiu-se levemente tonto diante da visão.

A sua frente, não soube como, mas viu inúmeros outros "ele", também pregados em cruzes. E estranhamente, sentia uma dor infernal, como que a dor aplicada à aqueles outros, também viesse contra ele.

Como que do nada, viu a sua frente Itachi. O sorriso maléfico brincando em seus lábios. Um frio subiu-lhe à espinha quando viu uma espada sendo materializada na mão do outro.

Quando este fincou a espada em seu abdômen foi como se houvessem fincado milhares de espadas contra seu corpo, fato que deveria ser verdade, visto que agora o sangue não escorria apenas da ferida em seu abdômen mas também de inúmeras outras.

Itachi girou a espada, agravando ainda mais os ferimentos. Vendo com uma diabólica satisfação o ninja de cabelos grisalhos tentar manter a consciência.

-" Você realmente não cansa de me surpreender Kakashi..." Disse, tendo os olhos do outro fitando-o com raiva sem igual –" Incrível como seu espírito não foi destruído nem sua mente levada a loucura..."

Parou um pouco o monólogo apenas para restirar a espada e vislumbrar o liquido rubro escorrer pelo corpo do outro. –" Mas isso... eu ainda tenho tempo de sobra... afinal... você está em mundo criado pelo meu Magenkyou, um mundo aonde 1 segundo se torna uma eternidade... mundo criado apenas em nossas mentes e que lhe servirá de cemitério..."

Kakashi apenas assistia o outro ninja mover os lábios... seus sentidos nublados... pouco conseguindo escutar o que o outro falava, tamanha a dor que sentia... viu-o erguer a espada... sabia que provavelmente não resistiria a mais um ataque daqueles...

Droga... definitivamente não queria morrer daquele jeito...

E então tudo ficou escuro...

"_Droga... se estou morto... eu não deveria sentir dor.. maldito de quem disse que não sentimos mais nada depois de mortos..." _

Segundos antes de poder acabar definitivamente com o ninja de cabelos grisalhos... Itachi sentiu um chakra bastante _familiar_ e pode ouvir clamante o jutsu lançado contra si... conseguindo se safar da enorme bola de fogo mas quebrando o Justu que deixava Kakashi cativo...

Encarou as crianças que estavam a sua frente... localizando primeiramente um par de olhos vermelhos repletos de ódio, seu otouto...

-"Sakura... tire o Kakashi daqui, rápido!" Sasuke disse, sem nem se quer olhar para a garota... que sem outra alternativa, carregou o sensei consigo, mantendo-se afastada –" Seu maldito bastardo! O que está fazendo aqui!" O ódio estava claro nas palavras de Sasuke, bem como na forma como este tremia conpulsivamente...

-"Ohayo pra você também... otouto..."

-"Seu bastardo maldito!" Sasuke não conseguia mais controlar seu ódio, Naruto ao seu lado também sentia sua ira crescendo incontrolavelmente... os outros jounins estavam muito ocupados contra aquele cara de tubarão... se não tivessem chegado a tempo... talvez Kakashi.-sensei...

Naruto naquela vez teve que dar graças a deus à seu senso de direção...

"Gai sensei!" Gritou um jovem de cabelos longos e olhos perolados, se aproximando rapidamente...

-" Ora ora... parece que temos um monte de atenção não é mesmo Kisame?" Perguntou... sarcástico o ninja...

-"Realmente... muita..." respondeu o outro arfando... demonstrando claramente a dificuldade em se lutar contra dois jounins de konoha...

-" sim sim... pena que já temos que ir... Vamos embora Kisame!" chamou, ignorando totalmente os genins que o encaravam furiosamente...

Kisame rapidamente estava ao seu lado, olhando-o contrariado... mas entendia os motivos do outro, lutar usando o Magenkyou era extremamente exaustivo para sei companheiro... –" Bem, é isso... foi divertido jounins de Konoha..." Disse debochado e virando-se para sair...

-"Aonde pensa que vai maldito?!" Gritou Naruto, mostrando um Chakra elevadíssimo. Itachi apenas olhou-o... –" Nós voltaremos garoto-raposa... e quando isso acontecer... esteja preparado!" Disse mirando-o com os tenebrosos olhos vermelhos.

Sasuke estava explodindo de raiva, seu irmão tinha voltado! Aquele maldito estava ali, na sua frente, e ele não faria nada para mata-lo? Reunindo todo o chakra que podia em uma das mãos, ele preparou seu melhor golpe, sabendo que aquela distancia, seria impossível ser repelido pelo irmão mais velho...

Todos olharam-no com expectativa, o barulho como que o de mil pássaros ecoavam pela clareira... Sasuke estava pronto, iria finalmente vingar-se daquele maldito que acabara com sua vida.

A energia era impressionante, criando uma enorme cratera no centro do lago, fazendo com que todos se afastassem e com que seu irmão o olha-se, com surpresa evidente, constatou Sasuke satisfeito. Este era o momento de se vingar com todas as forças!

Correu a uma velocidade alucinante para cima do irmão, criando um rastro de água. Até mesmo a chuva que agora caia com força contra suas cabeças, ao se aproximar daquela energia parecia evaporar-se...

Preparou o soco... era agora. Iria com certeza perfurar com toda a sua força o coração daquele maldito!

Com todo o ódio, toda a frustração, toda a raiva, tudo o que vinha lhe perturbando durante os anos, que Sasuke Aplicou o golpe...

A explosão fez com que uma nova onda de chakra fosse criada, repelindo a todos, e criando uma enorme parede de água...

Naruto acabara de ser atirado longe pela energia, ele olhava como que não acreditando no poder do companheiro de time... que força poder extraordinário! Uma grande onda de vapor cobria sua visão, não deixando-o ver nada, assim como os outros ao seu redor.

Frustração...

Decepção...

-" Você me decepciona otouto... todos esses anos... e isso foi tudo o que você conseguiu?" itachi olhava severamente...

A nuvem de vapor havia abaixado, e naruto pode ver e ouvir ambos...

Assustador... Aquele outro só poderia ser um demônio! Ninguém sairia vivo de um ataque daqueles... Mas aquele outro, ele segurava o braço de Sasuke com uma mão, enquanto a outra, ele usava para ergue-lo até a altura em que ambos pudessem se olhar olhos-nos-olhos.

Sasuke encarava aqueles olhos frios e vermelhos como sangue... nunca havia se sentido tão impotente, tão fraco... tão... lixo... como naquele momento... Ele haia treinado tanto... ele havia se esforçado tanto... e pra que? Será que a distancia entre ele era tão grande assim??? Será que ele era tão fraco, tão inútil?

Por que seu irmão ainda conseguia fazê-lo se sentir assim? Por que ele o mirava com... decepção? Sasuke não queria se sentir fraco daquele jeito. Quebrou o contato visual com o irmão... olhando para o nada pediu:

-" Me mate... onegai... me mate..."

Esperou por ser destino... estava com medo... não queria morrer, mas não havia mais sentido viver daquela forma, sabendo que nunca venceria o irmão...

Levantou os olhos, encarando novamente o irmão mais velho, agora sim, podia ver claramente nas orbes vermelhas... desprezo... um enorme desprezo...

-" Você é fraco...! Extremamente fraco e patético... assim como o garotinho de anos atrás...!" Itachi pronunciava cada silaba com desprezo evidente... e então aproximando-se: -" O que te falta otouto... é ódio... ódio é o que nos deixa forte, ódio é o que vai fazer você se vingar de mim..." Falava pausadamente, próximo a orelha fria do irmão... a chuva castigando seus corpos sem trégua...

-" você é patético... me enoja... a anos atrás eu não te matei por você ser fraco demais... e novamente agora, você é tão fraco, que não vale nem se quer sua morte... entende o quão insignificante e fraco você é seu inseto?"

A cada palavra fria dita pelo irmão. Sasuke mais e mais sentia-se perdido e fraco... sim, ele era tudo aquilo... ele era patético, ele era fraco... e ele nem sequer merecia a morte pelas mãos do irmão... sim, um inseto... –" Tenha ódio... fique forte... e venha novamente tentar me matar... faça com que, pelo menos você valha a pena ser morto..."

E com essas palavras finais, Sasuke foi atirado longe por um chute. Batendo violentamente contra as arvores do outro lado do lago...

E virando-se, junto com Kisame, Itachi rapidamente desapareceu sem deixar vestígios...

A chuva caia forte, os outros ninjas apenas observavam, sem nenhuma reação aparente depois dos acontecimentos... apenas olhavam o Genin caído contra uma arvore, a cabeça baixa, como que desmaiado.

Foi assim que Hinata encontrou todos... viu os rostos tristes e cansados de cada um... Naruto... Sakura... Kakashi-sensei desmaiado nos braços dela... Gai-sensei e Asuma-sensei ambos aparentemente exaustos e machucados... seu primo que olhou-a por longos segundos como que tentasse dizê-la alguma coisa...

E então... olhou mais afundo e viu... o quadro triste pintado em frente a seus olhos... tudo completamente destruído...e mais afastado, Sasuke com a cabeça baixa... encostado contra uma arvore... uma cena que, ela não sabia explicar por que, a deixava extremamente triste...

Ele finalmente levantou os olhos, mirando o seu e deixando as grossas gotas de chuva baterem insistente-mente contra a face bela...

E aconteceu... ela olhou-o, ele olhou-a... Hinata sentiu todo o peso daquele olhar, tantos sentimentos... tanta amargura e tristeza... ela ainda não sabia o que tinha acontecido... mas sentia que precisava ajudá-lo...

-"Sasu..."

-"MERDAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Não foi possível para ela chamá-lo, o grito ecoou forte pelo local, como o grito de um animal ferido. Um grito de dor, de tristeza profunda e que tão rápido quanto começou... acabou... deixando apenas o barulho das gotas contra o solo...

uma segunda troca de olhares... rápida demais dessa vez e em um segundo. Como um raio... ele já tinha partido...

_Continua..._

_Reviews:_

**_Dihh Chousand : _** _Mto obrigado pela review, desculpa mesmo a demora ;) jah expliquei no inicio do capitulo o por que da demora. Me desculpe e espero que goste desse capitulo também (Y)_

_**Jecksy-Candy: **Oba!!! Pode continuar infernizando sempre, esse autor aqui te agradece maUHuAHuaHua muito obrigado pela review_

_**Hinata Himura: **Deu pra matar a curiosidade?(mesmo com a incrível demora do autor?) MaUHauHUAHUA mto obrigado pela review, manda uma review pra esse tb i-i xDDD_

_Desculpa pela demora o/_

_**Miki-chan: ** Nossa, sem palavras pela review, mto mto mto obrigado mesmo. Eu também sou apaixonado por SasuHina e também cansei de ler tantos SasuSaku eu tb ficava pensando em enxer u Kishimoto pra fazer uma brexinha SasuHina i-i sin, eu non vou desistir da fic não, posso demorar pra atualisar, mas desistir nunca. Cansei de deixar váááárias fics em Hiatus... Que bom que gostou da forma como eu escrevo, eu mesmo me considero um mal escritor, as vezes acabo me perdendo na minha própria história o.o mas é a vida o/_

_Enjoy this chapter too... e gomen ne pela demora i-i_

_**Musa-sama: **acertow em cheio (Y) brigado pela review e siiiiiiiinto mto mto mto pela demora, vc me perdoa i-i, vou tentar não demorar mais tanto o/_

_**Tamara: **Muitississsisssssimo obrigado, eu realmente não me considero bom, mas fico feliz) aqui está a continuação, anos depois mais beleza MaUHuahuahA desculpa pela demora i-i, gostou desse capitulo?_

_**Tamy-Chan: **Que bom que gostou o// vixi, o final ainda vai demorar um tempo... tem mta coisa pra acontecer ainda... mas enquanto issu, pode mandar mta review o//_

_**Inoroxxxx: ** Noss, brigadão viu, que bom que curtiu a fic, e eu não acho que escrevo bem -.- mas beleza ) espero que goste desse tb, e que mande mais reviews o//_

_**Quel: ** bem... eu atualizei finalmente o/// espero que goste desse capitulo também... que bom que gostow de SasuHina o//// mande mais reviews elas q me motivam o///_

_Bem... é isso, obrigado aos que leram e comentaram, obrigado aos que tiveram paciência para ler e não comentaram, enfim, obrigado a todos._

_Um beijo e até o prox capitulo_

_see ya_


	7. Chapter 7

Notas antes do capitulo: Pra começar. Malz a demora de novo povo T fazer o que né?

Bem, eu mudei totalmente o ponto de vista a partir de agora

Eu tenho trabalho em desenvolver uma história feita em um ponto de vista de narrador, prefiro fazer ela como personagem aos que desagradem essa nova forma de escrita, apenas me lamento muito.

Pequena confissão antes do capitulo: Eu estava com este capitulo pronto exatamente uma semana depois do capitulo 6 mas estive extremamente sem tempo para postagens e também estava sem net, mais uma vez gomen ne minna-san

Amigos: Capitulo VII

Interlúdio

Minhas pernas doíam... eu corri de uma forma como nunca antes fiz em minha vida... Perdi novamente... De novo eu não fui capaz de detê-lo...

A quem eu quero enganar? Sou apenas fraco demais...

Como o era anos atrás, assim me mantenho... Apenas um fedelho chato e fraco demais para caminhar com as próprias pernas e proteger aqueles que lhe são caros.

Itachi novamente havia me tirado tudo.

Em uma primeira vez destruiu minha vida; me tirou meus pais; minha família e minha admiração por ele; e agora ele acabou com meu amor próprio e com qualquer esperança que eu tinha de que algum dia eu pudesse vingar aqueles que eu amei.

Paro em algum lugar ao qual não consigo nem sequer reconhecer direito, a chuva forte faz com que tudo fique escuro e eu não consiga reconhecer com precisão, e também... Minhas vistas de certa forma estão turvas...

Permito-me cair na grama fria e molhada, deixando que a chuva batesse contra meu rosto.

Estava perdido, mais do que nunca.

Não conseguia enxergar uma saída. Meu deus o que raios eu sou?

Tão patético.

Sozinho ali parecia que nada mais me incomodava, o vento frio não me incomodava assim como o frio da chuva e da grama, por momentos tive um enorme desejo de sumir... Esquecer tudo, ser esquecido, talvez nunca ter existido.

Movimentando-me um pouco, dolorosamente descobri que devia ter uma ou duas costelas quebradas. Mas isso também me parecia supérfluo agora.

Meu orgulho, ou o que restava dele, havia sido colocado ao lixo. Novamente eu era mostrado o quão fraco era. Novamente Itachi tinha feito o favor de me mostrar o quão inútil eu era e o quão longe estávamos.

Ele era o Gênio. Eu era apenas o moleque, o baka otouto, aquele que era tão fraco que nem sequer merecia ser morto pelas mãos dele.

Eu sou apenas um fraco.

Uma criança com medo diante de algo que não consegue evitar.

Um inútil.

Minha mente funcionava a mil por hora. Minha vida passando rápido por minha mente como pequenos flashbacks...

Pai e mãe...

...Mortos...

Clã Uchiha...

...Destruído...

Aniki...

...Culpado...

E eu...

...Fraco demais antes...

...Fraco demais agora.

Eu queria vingança... Queria matá-lo... E precisava de força... Mas aonde eu a conseguiria?

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando senti a presença de outros me observando.

Num pulo me levantei, ignorando a dor aguda que senti nas costelas.

Em árvores próximas havia quatro shinobis. Nunca havia visto-os antes e eles pareciam perigosos...

Não pude evitar a sensação gelada que correu pela minha espinha. Mas que rapidamente foi posta de lado e trocada por um olhar de despeito.

Quem eram aqueles filhos da puta que se achavam no direito de me espionar?

Como que lendo meus pensamentos um deles se pronunciou:

- "Olá Sasuke-san... Somos o quarteto do som, você talvez não deva ter ouvido falar de nós..." – Nesse momento o sorriso que eu recebi me fez apenas ficar mais irritado – "Mas nós sabemos muito sobre você..."

Lembrei-me vagamente sobre eles... Sim, eles estavam lá quando o Sandaime foi morto... humpf, Orochimaru. Mas o que diabos aquela cobra queria por aqui de novo?

- "..."

- "Estamos aqui para lhe oferecer uma oferta única Sasuke-san..." Novamente ele apresentava aquele sorriso – "Alie-se a Orochimaru-sama, ele pode te ajudar na sua busca por poder..."

Era só o que me faltava mesmo!

Mas... Talvez... Orochimaru é um Sannin, com certeza um dos mais fortes ninjas...

Mas isso era traição! Eu iria trair eles... Eu iria ter que trair _ela_...

- "Não preciso da ajuda de lixos como Orochimaru ou vocês!".

- "Não acha que está muito cheio de si pra quem acabou de levar uma puta surra?" Uma garota de cabelos vermelhos se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

Senti meu sangue ferver.

Ativando rapidamente o Sharingam mirei os quatro com fúria.

- "Venha descobrir então sua vaca! Não fale do que você não sabe!".

Agora todos eles mantinham uma pose de superioridade que só fazia eu me irritar mais e mais.

- "... Como quiser moleque...".

Em segundos me vi atacado em todas as direções pelos quatro shinobis. Eram rápidos, mas não rápidos o bastante para que meu sharingam não previsse cada um dos seus movimentos.

Então notei:

Droga eles estão brincando comigo!

Era fácil de ver, era tudo muito fácil e eu sabia, eles eram muito mais fortes que aquilo!

Os quatro vinham em minha direção, cada um de um ponto, rapidamente saltei o mais alto que pude e fiz o Katon lançando sobre eles uma imensa bola de fogo.

Aparentando surpresa os vi sumir na imensa bola de fogo.

Mas sabia que não ia ser fácil assim, logo que a imensa nuvem de fumaça se dissipou, não encontrei corpos carbonizados nem nada, estava vazia.

Os malditos estavam fazendo tocaia agora.

Senti minha fúria subir cada vez mais conforme via que eles estavam apenas se divertindo.

Ataque pelas costas!

Virei-me a tempo de desviar jogando o corpo para trás.

Com um impulso de minhas mãos contra o chão lançei um chute direto contra o queixo do mais gordo deles, fazendo-o subir as alturas.

Rapidamente pulei de encontro a ele.

Antes de alcançar fui surpreendido pela garota de cabelos vermelhos. Desviei do soco dela, mas não notei um outro que me acertou um chute certeiro no meio das costas.

Fui atirado fortemente contra o chão, porem antes de bater contra a terra o primeiro que falou comigo apareceu ao meu lado atirando-me contra uma arvore.

Senti minhas costas baterem dolorosamente contra ela ao mesmo tempo em que perdia o controle sobre mim mesmo.

Droga, o Selo havia sido liberado, senti rapidamente meu poder aumentar de forma assombrosa, assim como minha vontade de matar.

O sharingam mais atento que nunca.

Corri em direção do que me atirou contra a parede, aplicando uma seqüência de chutes rápidos e fortes terminando por jogá-lo ao ar novamente.

Mais rápido que antes, fui de encontro a ele dando uma joelhada na coluna.

Novamente a de cabelos vermelhos apareceu, mas dessa vez pude vê-la a tempo de segurar seu braço e dar um forte soco contra seu rosto.

Ainda segurando um dos braços dela, com o meu braço livre segurei o braço do de cabelos brancos.

Rodopiei-os no ar em seguida atirando-os com força contra o chão.

Peguei algumas shurikens e lancei-as juntamente com um novo katon.

Com satisfação vi minhas shurikens em chamas irem de encontro ao corpo deles, bem como uma nova bola de fogo, bem maior e mais forte que a primeira que lancei.

Era o fim deles.

Rodeei o local rapidamente em busca dos outros dois remanescentes.

Todos os sentidos todos aguçados ao máximo.

Foi então que ouvi do meio da nuvem de fumaça uma risada abafada pela chuva

- "Você realmente acreditava ser o único especial pro Orochimaru-sama? Heh..." Disse por entre a fumaça, meus olhos foram se abrindo em espanto conforme eu conseguia visualizar o corpo dos dois... – "Sinto muito te dizer..." A fumaça já se dissipava e eu não pude deixar de sentir um calafrio correr por minha espinha a visão que eu tinha – "Mas não é não." Terminou a Garota, o corpo inteiro coberto por marcas negras, assim como o de cabelo branco.

Os outros dois que estavam apenas observando apareceram novamente, me deixando a vista do quarteto do som coberto pelo selo amaldiçoado.

- "Agora sim a coisa vai complicar pro seu lado pivete"

E novamente os quatro correram em minha direção, estavam mais ágeis, mais velozes. Mas eu ainda conseguia acompanhá-los com meu sharingam.

A garota veio primeiro com um soco frontal, sem dificuldade bloqueei com a mão esquerda.

Pela esquerda o gordo, aproveitando que minha mão estava ocupada segurando o punho da garota, tentou uma rasteira. Consegui a tempo pular e com o impulso mirar um chute no rosto da garota. Ela bloqueou com a mão e segurou minha perna.

Com raiva, giro meu corpo me soltando e me afasto rápido fitando os dois... Aonde raios foram parar os outros dois?

Minha pergunta foi rapidamente respondida ao conseguir me desviar de um ataque pelas costas que passou a milímetros de mim e logo em seguida de uma kunai que cortou meu rosto.

Eu tinha certeza, eles ainda poderiam fazer melhor que aquilo.

Uma sucessão de ataques e defesa se seguiu, os quatro atacavam conjuntamente e eu não conseguia encontrar um ponto para contra-atacar.

Estava ficando cada vez mais cansado com o decorrer do combate.

Aos poucos meu corpo ficava cada vez mais pesado e se locomover parecia cada vez mais difícil.

Em contrapartida meus oponentes pareciam ficar mais e mais fortes.

Fui atingido em cheio por um chute no rosto que arrastou longe, antes de conseguir me recompor fui agarrado pelas costas tendo meus braços e pernas seguros e recebo no peito e barriga uma sucessão de chutes de algum outro.

Sinto-me fraco demais, cansado demais, meu corpo já não obedece mais meus comandos e eu não encontro forças para escapar.

Sinto o sangue subir pela minha garganta, dificultando minha respiração. Ele agora sai livremente pela minha boca, se misturando a água empoçada no chão...

O selo se desfaz depois de me consumir.

Os olhos estão se fechando enquanto sinto meu corpo ser solto.

- "Bah... ele nem sequer sabe controlar o selo ainda..." Escuto algum deles dizer de forma acida.

Meu corpo bate contra o chão frio.

Não sinto mais nada.

Tudo escureceu, apenas meus ouvidos parecem ainda estarem conscientes de algo.

Escuto um deles dizer: - "Você pode ser forte garoto, o mais forte que quiser... Orochimaru-sama pode fazer você poderoso.".

Hmm... Grande coisa... Estou cansado, cansado de tudo isso...

Cansado demais.

E então, tudo apaga.

Será que morri?

Não...

Antes de cair em total inconsciência ouço:

- "Próxima Lua cheia... na saída da vila."

Pode ser que tenha dito algo mais, não sei... após ouvir isso não me recordo de mais nada.

Continua...

Como tava escrito no inicio, apenas um interlúdio a parte dois assim que der eu posto ók mas quero reviews pra me animar

:D

Capitulo de Passagem, o Proximo promete

Abraço a todos .


End file.
